There is continual pressure for integrated circuits to be increasingly faster and increasingly more powerful. Both of these objectives tend to be influenced by the size of the integrated circuits. By fabricating smaller integrated circuits, electrical pathways are shorter and more devices are formed within a given space, which tends to result in a faster, more powerful integrated circuit.
However, as integrated circuits become smaller, the devices within integrated circuits also become smaller. As the various layers and structures become thinner, it tends to become increasingly important to control the formation of the layers and structures. Particles or other contaminants can adversely affect the formation of the layers and structures within the integrated circuit and therefore negatively impact device performance. Therefore, it is important to process the integrated circuits in the cleanest, most contaminant free environment as possible.
Many of the integrated circuit layers and structures are formed in closed processing systems. For instance, silicon dioxide layers which are often used as dielectric layers may be grown in reactor systems. The reactor systems include a gas delivery system and a reactor, such as a tube furnace. Each external connection between the gas delivery system and the reactor is a potential source of contamination. Conditions such as high gas temperatures or potentially corrosive gases may cause the degradation of materials within these connections. In addition to the degraded materials contaminating the gas delivery system, other contaminants from the ambient environment may enter the system through the connections as some of the materials continue to weaken.
Thus, there is a need for a gas delivery system which reduces the risk of contaminants entering into or escaping from the reactor system.